


Soft Like Water

by RedFiretrucks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I was in the shower and thought this up, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform, snuggles, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFiretrucks/pseuds/RedFiretrucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everybody enjoyed this! I think that Levi would be a total softie for Eren in private... In public, though, he'd still be stuff as ever. <br/>Also, I've been told that I can write fluff? I've never actually been in a relationship, though, so all my writing (romance-wise) comes from stories I've read prior, so I hope it's believable. Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!!</p></blockquote>





	Soft Like Water

  
Water lazily flowed from the shower head, falling like a summer rain before pooling at the bottom of the stall and escaping through the drain. Eren stepped into the warm flow, groaning softly as the water beat gently against his sore muscles. This particular shower was his favorite, due to the medium water pressure.

It made the water soft, gentle to the touch. Not strong, like a waterfall, but not weak, like discharge from a drainpipe. It was languid in the most perfect way, massaging the knots out of his back and shoulders with a constant stream of heat. 

Eventually, however, the soldier had to leave his little slice of heaven. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, lazily drying the beads of liquid that clung to his tan skin. Next, he ruffled the mop of brown hair on his head until it was that awkward softness, caught between wet and dry. The steam in the room was too good to leave, so Eren just sat on a stool by the mirror, towel hanging low on his hips as he basked in the retreating heat. So caught up in this, the boy failed to hear the faint opening and closing of the door and the soft _pat pat_ of bare feet on the floor. 

Eren was very unprepared when Levi Rivaille approached him, dressed in just his white button-up and the cotton pants of his uniform. The look on the corporal's face was tired, content, a look reserved only for the half-naked boy who sat lazily on the wooden stool. After a moments pause, taking in the sight before him, Rivaille sauntered over and placed a chaste kiss on Eren's slightly parted lips. Eren loved it when the other was like this. 

Levi was tired and kind, gentle to the touch. Not strong, like when he struck down titans, but not weak, like anybody else would be after seeing bloodshed like Rivaille had. He was languid in the most perfect way, massaging the knots out of Eren's back and shoulders with small circles while he peppered the boy with kisses and nuzzles. This was a side of the man that nobody but Eren had ever seen. He wasn't cruel like he was outside. No, he trusted Eren enough to relax, and loved him enough to let him into his heart. 

Most people assumed that he would be teasing and rough in a relationship, but it was really the opposite. They would spend all the time that they could whispering sweet nothings and making each other feel like the best thing in the world. Because to each other, they were. And, yeah, they lived in a volatile situation, where anything and everything could go wrong, but that just meant that time together was even more precious. 

Eren wrapped his wiry arms around Levi's neck, groaning softly at the warmth of his lover. It was this stall that was his favorite, not only because of the water's medium pressure, but also because of the fact that it was Rivaille's shower of choice. The man kept it pre-op sterile, and it smelled like him. They could spend hours in there if they had the leisure, but duty called them away from their gentle touches that turned into needy hugs, chaste kisses that turned into long, slow make-outs that said more than words ever could, and the quiet "I love you"s that could only be exchanged in private. 

The two enjoyed each others' warmth and kisses for a while, but Eren eventually had to leave. He left for the dungeon, the uncomfortable but not unbearable cell that he slept in. He curled up in the musty sheets and dreamed of tomorrow when he would get absolutely filthy-- then he might just have to shower again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody enjoyed this! I think that Levi would be a total softie for Eren in private... In public, though, he'd still be stuff as ever.   
> Also, I've been told that I can write fluff? I've never actually been in a relationship, though, so all my writing (romance-wise) comes from stories I've read prior, so I hope it's believable. Thanks for reading, and have a lovely day!!


End file.
